At a Loss
by Haruyou
Summary: Really Random, Kinda Crappy. C&C? Rated M for theme near end...Loosly based off the new movie, with a OC :D


-1Loosly based on the new CGI movie. :d

I do NOT own the boys, although…I want to. :3 I DO own, however, my OC. Jayda. :3 I had a weird dream that went along something like this, and I really have to get it down now. D: Like now. So, uh, It's gonna be pretty, "Well, when did this happen?" Please bare with me, this is just to get out of my system. I'll just breeze through the whole 'WhothecrapisJayda" D:

Jayda Is a girl. A 16 year old girl, who was getting teased from some school bullies on her way home from school. She lived with her next-door-neighbor kind of family lady. (Originally being from Canada) She has no other family due to reasons I have not came up with yet. (Bear with me, please. D: ) Anyways, Jayda likes to sit on the top of their little apartment roof and watch the boats in the dock, and just...people watch. One night she decided to explore the new building that was going up next door. There was a large pit open in the ground and the sewers were exposed. Being curious, she trampled down there to take a look around. Got lost, etc, and the boys found her. By the boys, I mean the Turtles. :3 (Hee hee Corny I know…)

--- Shift to present day where Jayda is now a member of the boys' family ---

It was always quiet and lifeless now that Leo went away on his training, almost a year ago. Jayda knew she should had said goodbye when she had the chance to when Leo offered. She just stuck her head between her pillows . She didn't want to believe that he was actually going. Turns out she was wrong. Now she had a ball of guilt in her stomach, making it hard to eat, sleep, even draw. She lolled around the lair, shifting from laying upside down on the beaten up sofa, to kneeling on a stool watching Donnie work on his computer. Mikey was always out during the day with his Cowabunga Carl service. Raph was always asleep. Seemed like he was always sleeping.

"It's so boring here." Jayda whined. She crossed her arms on the table and put her head down.

"Well…Go play your PS2..." Donnie offered, still trying to keep his control onto the electronic device which he was taking apart, "Or go draw something. Yeah, draw me a picture."

"Uh, okay…" Jayda pulled a oo moment. "I'll go topside then, if that's okay."

"Yeah, but be careful, it's getting dark." The smart turtle warned, "Take a shell-cell."

"Yeah, yeah…" Jayda grabbed the cell off the counter on her way out, slinging her drawing bag over her shoulder, as she walked out the front door.

-----

Jayda climbed up the ladder and rusty steps onto the top of the apartment. She looked out into the sunset, and sighed.

_Wouldn't it be awesome to live up here, day after day? And ask, 'Can I go outside?' Instead of 'topside?' Guh. _

She squatted down, opening up her sketch book, and putting in her headphones. She attempted to sketch out the pier and dock. The next thing she new, she was on her back, looking up into the face of a drunken-Purple Dragon. Then everything went dark.

----

Leo shuffled his way into his room. How good it was to be home. Splinter was happy, Mikey was creepily happy, Donnie happy…but Raph...seemed indifferent. Hmm. He sat on his bead, thinking_. Why was he so mad? What did I do? _He hopped back down stairs, to see if he can talk to Raph. Maybe if they talk it out… Leo glanced over to see Donnie and Mikey still snoring on the couch. He then heard the shell cell vibrate across the living room, on the kitchen counter.

"Uh, Hello?" Leo said.

A small whisper came over the com line.

"Um, Hi? Who is this?"

A louder call out this time, barely audible.

"If this is a prank call, I will seriously-"

"Brother!!! Bro- Help!" It was Jayda. She was in trouble.

"H-hang on!" Leo cried as he ran out the door, grabbing the tracker cam off the computer desk.

---

The Nightwatcher bend down and tenderly picked up the teen girl. _Aww, poor kiddo. GAH why didn't I watch her more carefully!? _He heard steps behind him and turned around to one angry looking teen-turtle. _SERIOUSLY? Leo too!?_ _I can't talk, he'll know its me…_

"Hey! Unhand her! I should have know, it was you…"Leo snarled, "Put her down NOW!"

Raph shuffled himself so Jayda could rest her head on his arm. He glanced up, noticing Leo's unhappy face.

"Can't she stand? Walk? What did you do to her you pervert!!" Leo jolted over, and picked the girl up off the ground, and back slide a 'safe' distance from the 'evil' vigilante. "Hey, kiddo, you okay..?"

"M-mwah?" Jayda opened her eyes slowly, closed then again, and dropped her head. Leo slide her around so she was piggy-backing.

Leo's face went from relief to you-just-kicked-my-dog-you-twat-and-now-I'm-going-to-kill-you glare in matter of 3 seconds to the bulky Nightwatcher.

"You bastard! What the f-…What did you do to her!?!" He raised his voice so loud, Raph thought his ears would bleed.

Raph shook his head. All he did was beat the crap out of the punks that we on top of her- oh no…

"Don't play dumb you retard!! Her pants are wet! You did _something!!!_"Leo screamed and bolted off, down into the alleyways, leaving a stunned Raphael.

_He thought the worst…_Raph cringed, and took an alternate way home, hoping to beat his brother and sister.

---

Raph shuffled into their lair and glanced into Jayda's bedroom, seeing everyone was there except him.

"Well, good news, I don't think she was, uh, raped…" Don said, "So..that's good…"

"Awesome." Mikey chimed.

"Well, duh, dude." Don sarcastically looked at his younger brother. oo-ishly.

"Good." Leo choked, "Good…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The, uh….End? that's all I remember, then waking up.. please be kind!


End file.
